


15 and Strung Out on Confusion

by Jackywackytimeywimey



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Trans!Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackywackytimeywimey/pseuds/Jackywackytimeywimey
Summary: Peter Parker always knew he was different, he just count keep it to himself, he had to tell someone.this is his journey...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im trans and wanted to write this. FTM (named jacky)

CH 1.

This doesn’t feel right. I’m not supposed to have this body. Its like I’m in the wrong one.  
Last time I remember being boyish was when I was 7 before puberty. I begged Uncle Ben to let me swim shirtless and buy me trunks. He asked why, and I said “Because I want to!” He then immediately went and bought trunks and goggles for me.  
Then came school, I begged to wear boys clothes to school. Aunt May wondered why the sudden change, but I’ve known all along. It felt right when she bought me Captain America underwear, cargo shorts, and some iron man shirts. Along with dress shirts, pants, and ties. Even though I had no idea how to tie a tie at the time.  
That was 8 years ago….

Aunt May stepped in my room and saw me with bandages around my chest. She knew it was not good for me, but didn’t know why I was doing it.  
“Aunt May? Can I tell you a secret?”  
“You’re never goood at keeping them, Karen.”  
“Can you start calling me Peter? And using male pronouns?”  
“Why?”  
“I’m transgender.”  
“Isn’t that like when your birth sex doesn’t align with your gender?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
“Ive known, kiddo. You aren’t the best at keeping secrets.”  
I laughed.  
“But, no more wrapping bandages around your chest, you’ll damage your lungs and ribs.”  
“But! I need to!!” I protested.  
“No, we are getting you a proper binder. Anything you need, hormones, surgery. Fake penises to put in your underwear. Fake penises you can pee out of. Sorry, Im not really well-versed kid.”  
“No, its fine Aunt May.” I smiled. She really accepted me fully!!  
“Now, pull out your laptop, Peter. We are gonna go online shopping for binders. I bet the Stark Internship needs to know.’  
“Yeah, but I don’t know how Tony will react. Im afraid he’ll kick me off.”  
“You are smart as hell, resourceful,, and I think if he doesn’t accept you as Peter, then he’s not worth our time!”  
I smiled as she pulled up a site for binders, we measured my chest and shoulders and clicked check out.  
Thirty five dollars for a tank to flatten my chest?! Is Tony Stark secretly filling up our bank account?!  
Next came the awkward part…. Packers and STPs.  
I didnt know where to start. Did I need to buy new underwear for it? Or could I just stock up on regular boxer briefs and trunks for packing?  
Aunt May ordered a STP that was 35 dollars and a 12 dollar packer.  
Next we got on a few clothes websites and picked out new underwear for me. I really thought this was the most excited I’d ever be about underwear shopping.  
We got trunks that looked like a neon American flag, and boxers with hundred dollar bills on them. The flag ones looked like a trans pride flag I saw online.  
Then I raalised, I was presenting as male for the first time at high school. Everyone knew me as Karen!!  
That just made my heart sink.  
Aunt May pulled out her phone and called the school.  
“Hi, this is May Parker, Guardian of Karen Parker. We would like his name in the system to be Peter Parker, and for people to use masculine pronouns for him. Thank you.’  
“Aunt May? You’re amazing!” I beamed. Honesty, not having a father figure around like Uncle Ben was hard, but now I had Aunt May behind me!  
I immediately called Ned, my best friend,  
“OK dude, don’t flip out when I tell you this, but Im transgender and want to Be Called Peter and use he/him/his pronouns.”  
“Dude, Ive got your back. You’re my best friend.”  
I smiled, “Thanks Ned.”  
“Oh yeah, if anyone messes with you at school call Iron Man. He’ll take care of it.”  
“Dude! Tony doesnt even know about this!!’  
Ned responded “Then call him.its worth a shot.”  
"OK, bye."  
I nodded as I reopened the phone app and dialed Happy.  
“Hey, Happy, its Kar— I mean, Peter Parker. Can you tell tony I want to be called Peter and use masculine pronouns?”  
“Sure, I think tony had this figured out before you did, I mean, Spider MAN? Kind of hard to keep a secret when your name is spiderMan!”  
I ended the call and fell back on my bed.  
I started laughing, I had everyone’s support, and then I stopped, because I had school tomorrow.  
How the hell am I gonna tell the Decathlon team?


	2. ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to school the first time as a male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 3 am and I can't sleep plus dysphoria so pls enjoy

ch 2  
\

I literally cannot wait for my stuff to get here. Ive been checking the mail for the last week.  
Finally, Aunt May comes in with a few packages.  
I rip them open and look at the binder. Its a half tank. Doesn’t look to hard to get into..its just like a bra, right?  
Nope.  
I get stuck within ten seconds of trying to put it on.  
I feel like I’m gonna be trapped in this thing forever.  
I finally get it over my head after twenty minutes of flailing,  
I look in my mirror.  
Im flat, for the first time since I was 7!  
I feel right finally. Its not perfect, but ill take it.  
Aunt May grabbed my backpack and sent me on my way.  
I get to school and everyone is staring at me. Im not sure if its because I’m in boys clothes or if its because I’m a huge nerd…  
“Did Karen Parker have a sex change?” Someone whispered.  
Great, transphobia not even ten seconds in school…  
I shoot them a look and move on.  
People are calling me dyke. It does bother me, but as long as something drastic happens I can handle it.  
Flash came by with his cronies and I felt my packer slip down my trouser leg.  
“Hey, penis Parker!”  
Great…Ill be known as penis Parker for the rest of high school…..  
Ned comes over, “hey Peter!”  
I smile, “Hey Ned.”  
“Ignore Flash, he’s just jealous he didn’t get to pick the size of his dick…”  
“You can see my dick?!” I gas.  
“Yeah, its rolling down your trousers.”  
I don’t even know where to go to fix it..  
Luckily Ned is with me so we go in the boys room.  
I quickly adjust my packer and walk to science.  
the teacher is doing roll call…   
“Kar— I mean, Peter Parker?”  
“Here.” I say.   
The whole class stares at me. I feel my cheeks go red, as I hide in my seat.  
“God, I cant wait to start testosterone therapy. My voice is too high.”  
Ned looks at me, “It lowers your voice?”  
“Yup. Gives me extra muscle mass and redistribution of fat. And I get a high sex drive…”  
Ned rolls his eyes, “Sex drive?”  
“Yeah, apparently the hormone make you extra horny.”  
“C’mon Peter, its time for decathlon practice.”  
I walk to the library and swallow, how will this go,…?


	3. CH 3: School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decathalon Practise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated had writers block for a while. I hope you all enjoy this I am having top surgery in exactly 3 weeks, so I'l try to add more by then and if im not too doped up Ill update.

CH 3

PETERS POV

I walked into Decathalon practise, terrified.  
“Hello, Mr. Parker! Glad to have you back.”  
He probably got the email from the office.  
“Hi.”  
We started practise.  
We are doing Horror movie trivia for our pop culture section.   
“Name the substance used for the blood in the 1960s Alfred Hitchcock movie Psycho.””  
I press the buzzer.  
“chocolate syrup.”  
“Excellent Mr. Parker.”  
Now, what was the original mask for Micheal Myers in the Halloween film series.”  
“MJ?”“William Shatner mask that was painted white.”  
“Yes! Wonderful! Next question: What is the name of the serial killer in the Childs PLay series?”  
“Flash?”  
“Charles Lee Ray. Or Chucky as he is known in the movies.”  
“Correct.”  
Im actually having fun! Flash hasn’t called me penis Parker for a whole half hour!  
“Who was the killer in Friday the 13th Part 1?”  
“Ned?”  
“Pamela Vorhees.”  
“Correct!”  
“What movie caused mass walkouts and had priests bless the set after it caught fire and left Raegan’s room unscathed?”“The Exorcist.”  
“Correct.”  
“In what movie does the nanny hang herself out a window during a Childs birthday party?”  
“1976’s The Omen.” I said.  
“Nice Mr. parker.”  
“Which movie villain was a mentally ill chainsaw wielder in the 2004 remake of a 1970s classic horror film?”“Leatherface, from Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3D.”  
“Excellent.”  
“Last question for today. In what movie does the cast befall a curse from using actual human skeletons for authenticity?”“Poltergiest.”  
“Great job everyone! Practice is done. You kids know your horror trivia!”  
I smiled as I walked out.  
“Hey, you want to finish my lego death star?”  
“Love to. If Im out, just have Aunt May let you in. Bye.”  
I ran out of school and webbed my backpack to the wall of an alley. I quickly changed into my spider man suit. I didn’t want to take off my binder.  
I swing around town, and stopped someone from stealing a car.  
“Dude, not cool.” I say as I web the guy to the car.  
“Its my own car, dipshit!!!”My chest and ribs hurt so much.  
I gave a lady directions and she buys me a churro.  
I sneak into my room, climbing on the celing.  
I turn around and theres a crash.  
Ned dropped the deathstar.  
“Y—youre the Spiderman from youtube….!!”  
“No, its not what you think I’m not—““You were on the ceiling!!”  
“Dude, Im…”“I thought you had the stark internship.”  
“Well, this IS the Stark internship.”  
“Dude..”  
“YOu cant tell anyone!! Not even Aunt may, if she knew shed freak. She would never let me do this.”  
“Okay, okay I wont tell!!”  
I quickly change out of the suit and throw it aside.  
“Man, dinner is ruined. Ned, Peter? You want thai food?”  
“Sure, Aunt May.”  
“Im good,” Ned says.“Oh, and Peter. Put some clothes on sweetie.”  
I cover my boxers and chest.”  
"Whats wrong kiddo? I thought you loved larb. Is it too Larb-y not larb-y enough I think.”“Aunt May, Im gonna need a new backpack.”  
“thats five,” She sighed.  
“I know.”  
“I know you’re going through a lot. We can talk to Mr. Stark about hormones, even though I’m not a huge fan of the guy to be honest. But, if it makes you happy I’m down.”  
I smiled, “Thanks Aunt May. Love you.”  
“Rice pudding.”  
“We didn’t order any..” May said looking confused.“Its on the house.” The waiter smiled.  
“I think he larbs you.”We laugh and finish our food.  
Today wasn’t as bad as I thought it would have been.


End file.
